


狗房爱情故事

by wendy24tgf



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 且看腹黑次长怎么逼迫害羞奶润主动告白
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino





	狗房爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 现背au，有私设，全是我的ooc，骂我可以，别骂他们
> 
> 主双昇，提及豆眼
> 
> 国际三禁，严禁上升真人

姜昇润原以为他和李昇勋之间永远不会有真正意义上的吵架，不仅仅因为两人的年龄差，还因为入伍后并不能时刻黏在一起的距离。只是，他万万没想到，仅仅因为Ins上的一段视频，李昇勋就对自己摆起了臭脸，甚至单方面开始了冷战。

“你说，昇勋哥是不是遇到了什么烦心事，所以才借题发挥跟我闹别扭？”

“你说的这性格是秦禹哥，昇勋哥什么时候搞过这种事？”

“宋旻浩Xi，你就不怕我转头就跟秦禹哥告状？”

“你都自身难保了，还有心思来搅和我跟秦禹哥，只能说明一件事。”

“什么？”

“昇勋哥还没给你太大的苦头吃。”

“呀！宋旻浩！”怀里的Haute因为他突然提高的嗓门抖了两下，灵活地跳到一边找Thor玩去了，怀中空空的姜昇润索性往后一瘫，整个人仰躺在地板上，撇着嘴盯着天花板出神，“按理说昇勋哥不是个小心眼的人，怎么偏偏这次就……？”

“昇润呐，你有好好和昇勋哥说过自己的心意吗？”

“厶？”偏过头看着一直埋头摆弄相机的宋旻浩，姜昇润觉察到自己耳尖的温度在慢慢升高，“你是说我表现的还不够明显？可我觉得昇勋哥应该知道我的心意。”

“他知不知道是他的事，你说没说过是你的事。”小心翼翼地将相机放到一边，走到姜昇润身边蹲下，像是平时揉Jhonny那样伸手揉了揉他的头顶，“昇勋哥从来都不是无理取闹的人，他和你生气多半也是因为你太久没有给他明确的答案。现在两位哥哥都在军队里，不久之后你和我也要入伍，Winner会有很长一段时间不能全员出现在镜头前，这样就意味着我们四个也会有很长一段时间不能聚在一起。昇勋哥嘴上不说，心里却是介意的。”

“旻浩，你跟秦禹哥告白过吗？”

“你说呢？”极其顺手地在自家忙内的脑门上弹了个爆栗，“秦禹哥跟昇勋哥的性格不一样，我的告白方法你不适用。”

“咱们还是不是队友了？你就这么见死不救？”

“将自己的心意好好传达给昇勋哥就够了。”

姜昇润闻言没再吱声，却也保持着仰躺在地的姿势没动，直到Haute听到门外有动静，激动地踩着他的肚子跑了过去。进来的是谁他心里自然有数，一手撑地坐起来，顶着乱蓬蓬的脑袋闷声闷气地叫了一声哥。李昇勋轻哼了一声，算是回应。弯腰揉了揉宝贝Haute的小脑袋，拎着手里的袋子转身进了厨房。

“旻浩啊，我买了便当，借你们家微波炉用一用。”

“哥你随意，我正好要出去接秦禹哥。”

这话李昇勋听起来觉得没毛病，可听在姜昇润的耳朵里却是实打实的秀一脸外加嘲笑，索性低着头不说话。伴随着关门声一同传入耳中的还有李昇勋逐渐靠近的脚步声，心虚地刚想转过头，冒着热气的便当就到了自己眼前。

“趁热吃，是你喜欢的羊肉饭。”

“哥？”接过便当盒，却不见李昇勋有继续开口的意思，咬着嘴皮见他在餐桌边坐下，便也跟了过去，“哥下班怎么没直接回宿舍？”

“楼下看到家里面黑灯瞎火的，估计你在旻浩这里，就直接过来了。”

也不知是工作一天真的累了，还是有意避开姜昇润的话头，李昇勋只顾埋头往嘴里扒拉饭菜，连个眼神都没分给他。姜昇润觉得无趣，只好也闷头吃饭，心底却是有些忿忿。本想着赶紧吃完先回宿舍，没想到手上的动作却心里的盘算快了一步，竟是在李昇勋的面前摔了筷子。“啪”的一声，连他自己都愣住了。

“昇润，你干什么？”

“李昇勋你还好意思问我干什么？明明你才是哥，不就是我在车上把你的人形抱枕移开扔到一边这么一件小事么，你至于连着十好几天回来黑这张脸说话还阴阳怪气的吗？”

“知道我为什么不高兴，还不算太傻。”

“你什么意思？”

“字面意思。”李昇勋扬了扬唇，在桌子底下踹了姜昇润一脚，“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“李昇勋……哥……”明知这人是故意在拿年龄说事，但偏偏姜昇润年纪小些没有反驳的理由，只得梗着脖子加了敬语在后头，“你……你能大度一点吗？”

“你和旻浩关系那么好，他没跟你说什么？”

“说了……”

“所以呢？”放下筷子，慢条斯理抽了张纸巾擦嘴，李昇勋转过身面向姜昇润，“你就没有什么话要对我说？”

“我以后不随便将哥的抱枕丢开了。”

“没了？”

“下次做直播我把哥的人形立牌也一起带着。”

“还有呢？”

“还有？”姜昇润不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，见李昇勋的脸上没什么表情，怕他心里有气继续跟自己冷战，只好继续割地赔款做小伏低，“不然我也像旻浩那样，常常去接哥下班好了。”

“旻浩和秦禹哥是情侣，当然可以天天去接他下班。可是你跟我只是队友，你去接我下班又算怎么回事？”

“不是！”姜昇润被他逼急了，一拍桌子脸红脖子粗地站了起来，原本围在一处吃晚餐的毛孩子们也都被他的弄出来的动静吓了一跳，纷纷抬起头往这边看了过来，“我……我是……”

“算了昇润，你不用勉强自己跟我许诺什么，我早就不生气了。”收拾了自己的便当盒就要起身，“今天有点累，我想先回宿舍洗澡休息了，你慢慢吃。”

“李昇勋，”眼疾手快扣住了他的手腕，姜昇润默默在心底给自己的反应速度点了个赞，“我喜欢你。”

李昇勋站着没动，也没将手抽走。两人的身高差有小半个头，姜昇润看不到他的眼神，只能看到一直紧绷着的下颌线慢慢柔软了下来，他的心里也跟着松了口气。屋里静悄悄的，只听到毛孩子们来回跑动的声音。姜昇润耐着性子等了半天也没等到李昇勋的回应，垂下眼睛慢慢松开了握在他腕上的那只手，却被反手捉住包在了掌心。红着脸抬起头，就看到李昇勋憋着一脸坏笑望着自己。

“傻昇润，我知道。”

“厶？”

“我知道你喜欢我。”

“那你刚才还……！”

“可我想听你亲口说出来，以便确认我的判断没错。”

“哥你这简直是在欺负人！”气愤地想要甩开他的手，却怎么使劲都甩不脱，“昇勋哥你这么大力气还让我送你健身用具？”

“那是你答应送我的生日礼物，难道要反悔？还是说，你想用别的方式帮我健身？”

“什么别的方式？”被套路了的姜队长显然没有意识到自己一脚踩进了坑里，话说出口才意识到不对劲，一张脸涨得通红别开了头，“阿西，你烦死了！”

“哎一古，我们家昇润真好逗！”

姜昇润鼓着腮帮子丢了个眼刀过去，皱了皱鼻子思考要怎么让自己扳回一局，还没想出个一二三四五，柔软的侧脸就和同样柔软的唇瓣来了个亲密接触。Winner脸皮最薄的成员立刻跳了脚，捂着脸就逃到了餐桌的另一边。

“你……哥你……你怎么偷袭？”

“因为……”李昇勋迈着长腿两步跨到他跟前，双手搭在他的肩头，认真凝视着他的眼睛，一字一句地开口，“我喜欢姜昇润，特别特别喜欢姜昇润。”

原来，听到自己喜欢的人亲口说出那句喜欢，是这样令人喜悦的一件事，姜昇润想。


End file.
